


All Good In Love & Fiyah

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Beach Sex, Black Character(s), Boyfriends, Curiosity, Desire, Erotica, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Teen Romance, Urban Fantasy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: My take on the erotic beach scene between Kevin and Chiron in the film and what might have happened if they both continued in their first time together. Also focuses on bullies Terrel and his pal Pizzo.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin and Chiron had been friends since they were ten, and it had been a close bond ever since. Kevin had been taking swings and misses in his recent romantic conquests, but still keeping the cred he had round school. The first three days he would've meetings had classes from 7:00 am until 2:00 pm. The rest of the time he and Chiron could enjoy themselves.

On the third day of that week, school was way over and it was almost 11:00 pm. Kevin decided he'd surprise Chiron with a joint and they could do some smoking of the area. If he was a good boy they'd explore each other too.

Stopping at a corner store, he bought a can of soda. He knew about some of the secluded spots where he'd find his mysterious friend. At first the cashier eyed the grinning teen suspiciously. When Kevin slipped some money onto the counter, Kevin was out before he knew it. Kevin could already picture the VERY secluded spot a couple of miles down the beach. Kevin drove along following the beach until he came to a small entry way that sat back from the beach. Following the path from the street about a quarter of a mile there was a special spot. Kevin thanked the God and scoured the beach with his eyes until he saw Chiron sitting on the sand. Checking to make sure nobody else was there, he went down to join him. Walking closer to the stoic dark-skinned boy, he found he wasn't there, probably dreaming about being somewhere over the water.

A few minutes later he was sitting next to him. He thought back to the conversation earlier that day and how spaced out Chiron looked. Even more how flushed he got as he bragged to him about serving detention over a sweet chick who gave the best blow jobs ever.

Holding back a laugh he cast off and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair, thinking of the feeling of Chiron's hot wet, mouth around the head of his cock. "Mmmm." he moaned subconsciously as he nearly reached for his dick, stroking himself. "Suck my dick." he thought out loud remembering the feeling of the girl's mouth on his cock. Almost being able to feel her-now Chiron licking him, nibbling his cock. He could see him down on his knees between his spread legs. Seeing his naked body. He wanted to rub his balls while still stroking his dick. He thought of the way the girl had sucked him off on the stairway of the school, he had to wonder if Chiron could hear his winces and him coercing Chiron to suck the man juice out of his dick. The beach was secluded, they couldn't see any other people in sight, but they could hear traffic from the nearby street.

"Damn, I wish he would just come the hell out already." he thought as he touched Chiron on the left shoulder. The urge to stroke his cock it was starting to feel good to him. "Yeah suck my cock nigga," he moaned to himself as he took in Chiron's shy but mesmerizing facial features. He would love to sink his cock into his tight ass. He must've gotten a little carried away because he didn't notice Chiron looking back at him.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Chiron asked as he looked back at the waves hitting the shoreline.

"This my smoking habitat Nigga. Oh whatcha smoke out here too?" Kevin scoffed before smirking. So much about his friend he couldn't wrap his mind around but wanted to shine a light on.

"Somethin' like that..." he replied flat, almost too scared to look Kevin in the face.  
"Nah, you don't smoke," Kevin responded wanting to smack Chiron upside the head for that fib. "Why you pretendin'?" he asked grinning. "Trying' to put on a show for me Black?"  
Black. The nickname that stuck on him like glue. Obvious but in some odd way special. Almost like Kevin 𝓸𝔀𝓷𝓮𝓭 him in some way, but cared about him even more. "Why you always callin' me that?" Chiron asked a bit ticked off while sort of touched and wanting to know why.

"What Black?"

"Yeah 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴!"

"It's my nickname for you, you don't like it?" Kevin answered equally turned off a smudge by Chiron's unease.

Chiron's gaze didn't break from his shoes. "Nah, it's just...what kind of dude goes around givin' other dudes nicknames?" He had an idea of why Kevin called him that but wasn't going to risk social suicide to say it out loud.

Kevin reached a hand behind his left ear. "What kinda dude sat down and 'bout to put you on this blunt, nigga?" he asked, that signature grin of his flashing right back at a surprised Chiron. "Yeah...you like the water?" he asked, noting his friend's trance-like face focused on it, almost wanting to dive in. "I'm 'bout to introduce ya to some fiyah!" he took out his lighter and brought the front end of the blunt to the flame, taking the first drag.

Chiron looking briefly somewhat ashamedly but also curious at the pleased look on Kevin's face as smoke flew through his lips. Kevin held the blunt out to him, Chiron staring back with hesitance. 

"C'mon Nigga it ain't gonna bite you," Kevin scoffed along with a slight laugh.

With a chuckle and Kevin's reassurance, Chiron took his turn, the heat pulsing through his body the most liberating feeling he'd felt since-ever. That just made Kevin smile. The next four minutes full of laughs, reminisced memories and that awesome blunt going back and forth. Both looked up at the stars, taking the beauty in briefly before the weed got them laughing again at almost everything.

The beach night wind sweeping around both of them.

"That breeze feel good as hell man!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah it do," Chiron agreed while he took pleasure in the moment, not wanting to go back to reality.

Kevin surprised Chiron, the weed making him philosophical in a way. "Sometimes round the way, where we live, you can catch this same breeze. It come through the hood and it’s like everything stop for a second ‘cause everybody just wanna feel it. Everything just get quiet, you know?"

"And its like all you can hear is your own heartbeat, right?" Chiron asked, feeling the same effect working into his system.

"Yeah...feel so good, man," Chiron hummed. "So good...."

The calm and refreshing breaking of waves capturing their senses.

"Hell, shit make you wanna cry, feel so good." This time Chiron's face didn't shy away and his curiosity piqued.

"You cry?" his friend asked.

"Nah. But it make me want to." That was Kevin, macho but still a guy with heart. 

That smile Chiron just adores flashes again. "What you cry about? You cry Chiron?" Kevin suddenly became intrigued.

For so long Chiron always acted numb and indifferent to the shit he lived with at home and at school. He always thought 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 had wounds, but never knew he didn't let the pain flow out.

"I cry so much sometimes I think one day I'm gonna turn into drops."

"But then you could just roll out into the water, right? Roll out into the water like all these other muhfuckers out here tryna drown they sorrows." If this was a 𝓼𝓸𝓵𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷, it was real shitty. 

𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘰𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰𝘰 Chiron thought. "Why you say that?" Chiron never heard Kevin talk like that before. Had to be the weed, not that Kevin was dumb, but this deep shit was a bit weird. 

"I'm just listenin' to you, nigga. Sound like somethin' you wanna do."

A beat and Chiron lets out what his heart and mind's been wrestling with. "I wanna do a lotta things that don't make sense."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say it don't make sense." His naughty curious chord struck. "But tell me: like what? What lotta things?"

Chiron shook his head and smiled. "Damn you nosy?"

This only stoked the flames even further. "Uh oh. Look at Chiron cursing....You tryna get smart with me?"

Chiron attempted to brush it off. "Whatever man."

But Kevin couldn't help pushing his buttons. "You trying to get smart?" he asked again laughing, reaching a hand to Chiron's dark chocolate neck, the heat radiating on his open palm and fingertips.

His hand doesn't move, Kevin's digging it. "You trying to get smart, Chiron?"

There are no words, just two sets of eyes meeting in curiosity, desire and conflicting apprehension. Kevin rubbing circles gently on the back of Chiron's neck, skin warm and beautiful.

"Huh Chiron?"

Dead still on the sand, Chiron's body surrenders to Kevin's satisfying touch, balancing each others weight out.

The waves constant push and pull, culling of gulls and whispering winds are all mute as the two teens are now magnets, face to face. Able to taste the others breath. A jump they've thought of taking but never dared risk, the drawing of passions they've felt brewing from the day they first met.

Smirking, Kevin's open lips touch Chiron's surprised ones as he moves in slowly. Blazing and earnest, the kissing grows deeper. Both their hands go the next distance. Chiron's belt buckle clinks, Kevin's hand trailing down inside his white boxers, Chiron breaks out in a gasp. Fervid jolting, caressing as Chiron's heart nearly bursts, head leaning on Kevin's shoulder-loving his scent. The cool sand under Chiron's free palm gripped intensely. Kevin holds him close as he gives Chiron's growing cock ardent joy, until Chiron cums, not letting go of him. Sweat running down his forehead and neck. Kevin's hand leaves his neck before looking at the cum on his hand, wiping it on the sand.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Chiron said meekly.

Face live with sincerity, Kevin looks back at him. "What you got to be sorry for?" he asks. 

The vigorous chafe of their quick and erotically dreamy moment hadn't cooled and still was mutually felt. Chiron's eyes catching on to the boner bulging through Kevin's own pants.

"Oh shit, a real hard cock...is it for me?" he asked as Kevin turned his face away a minute, worried if anyone was looking at them.

"Where were you before I got here?" he asked "Taking a break from the on goin' shitty roller coaster that we live in?" he said as he slipped an arm over his shoulders.

"No I wasn't, but that sums it up." Chiron commented as he brushed the sand off his free hand. "I just didn't wanna be at my house. I feel better anytime I'm not there." He admitted he wasn't one to talk back to his Moma and the thought of her doing any random scum bag always made him sick. He always wanted to die knowing the money he tried to save could be used for something better than drugs.

"Damn man, you look knackered," Kevin told him as he tried to lighten the mood. He noticed Chiron had been more quiet than usual, he was even making more eye contact. Kevin did like what he was wearing loose too, a plaid yellow-blue shirt, plain white t-shirt underneath. His jeans were skinny, so much so that they made him look something like a girl.

"I don't feel as bad as I might look?" he answered worried he wouldn't buy it. 

"Yeah, I'll bet 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴," he said as he finished cleaning off. "I've got a surprise for you." He told Chiron as he patted him on the left cheek, he reached out and stroked Kevin's cock as he went past.

"What is it?" Chiron asked excitedly, he loved surprises.

"Well I thought we'd go somewhere more 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 , maybe do some 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨..." Kevin said as he started walking toward his car.

"I'd like that, sounds dope." The past three days they'd only crossed paths at lunch, on weekends and out to McDonalds before returning to their living hell. Now tonight would be for them to do what they want. They'd never had a chance to get closer after they'd finished that sweet blunt, now was their chance.

"Oh trust me 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 it will be." Kevin hoped he'd like what he had planned for them. He knew Chiron didn't want to go home.

The ride from South Beach to Kevin's house from the South Beach passed quicker with the exchange of laughs and jokes between the two. Lucky for them Kevin's parents were out, they had the place to themselves.

Walking over to him, Chiron grasped his hard dick, "I hope you're not gonna to let this hard cock go to waste," Chiron told him as he sat on the end of the bed and pulled him toward her.

"Ahhh so Chiron's horny I bet." he said as he stroked Kevin's bulge.

"I'm alive ain't I???" he replied. Bending his head, he licked the tip of his dark cock with the tip of his tongue.

"I am so glad you're always horny man," he said as he felt Chiron's tongue on his cock. "Make it good, nigga!" he said as he looked down and watched him. Taking the head of his cock a bit deeper Chiron sucked him, reaching for his balls with his other hand.

"Mmmmm fuck!" he moaned as Chiron sucked his cock slowly. Grabbing both sides of his head Kevin thrust his hips giving Chiron his dick deeper. Kevin could hear his moaning softly, one thing he did love to do was suck his friend's cock. 

Chiron let Kevin's cock slip out of his wet mouth, he licked down to his balls. Swirling his warm wet tongue over his balls, gently sucking them into his mouth one at a time. Chiron did love the way he tasted. 

"Yeah, lick the big boys, make 'em feel good." he told Chiron as he reached up and stroked Kevin's cock while he continued to suck his balls. The way Chiron licked and sucked his cock and balls you would think he'd never done it before. 

Damn but he was making him feel good, he thought as Chiron licked his way to the head of his cock. Taking Kevin back into his mouth, Chiron took him deeper than before.

"Ahhhh fuck yes!" he moaned as he watched Chiron suck him. In and out he took Kevin's cock. Stroking him up and down "Suck that dick 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 ." 

Chiron would love to get fucked hard right now. He pulled his mouth off of Kevin's cock and he looked him in the eyes. "Who's your boy?" he asked him.

"You know you are the only guy I want in my life baby." he told Chiron putting his hands on the boy's head and pushing Chiron towards his cock. "Hot baby, don't stop."

"Oh fuck no...." he said stroking his cock faster, watching as pre cum started to leak from the head of his dick. "Mmmmm, so good," Chiron said as he licked the pre cum from Kevin's cock. Taking his cock back into his mouth, Chiron sucked him deeper, slurping on his cock. Chiron stroked him a bit faster. Chiron wanted to taste Kevin's load of cum, feel it spurting into his mouth.

Kevin was feeling like a million, he knew just how to make him feel good. 

"Yeah, suck that cock like the nasty cum sucker you are," he said as Kevin held Chiron down on his cock. He thrust his cock into Chiron's mouth, in and out faster and deeper.

Chiron took his cock as deep as he could, sucking Kevin harder. After a few minutes, he had to come up for air, gasping Chiron pulled away from him, looking up at him. 

"Are you my dirty boy?" he asked watching as Chiron stroked his cock and balls at the same time. Bending down, he licked Kevin's balls again, sucking them into his mouth. Holding his short hair in his hand he made Chiron look at him. "Are you my dirty boy?" he asked again.

All he could do was nod and continue to suck Kevin's balls. Chiron reached under his thin skirt and rubbed his damp boxers, wanting to slip a couple of finger's inside of himself.

Kevin loved to look down and watch as he sucked his cock and balls, Chiron was the best. Pre-cum was leaking down his shaft. Chiron couldn't lick it up fast enough. "Fuck yeah nigga take my cock!" Kevin said as he forced his cock as deep down Chiron's throat as he could. They did like to get a little rough at times, just enough to make it exciting.

Kevin saw him reaching for his ass, he wasn't going to let Chiron touch himself. He had plans for later. "Take your hand away from your ass baby." he told him, he did as he was told. "Finish me off, make me cum." he told Chiron as he fucked his mouth, holding him down on his dick. In and out, deeper and faster Chiron took his cock. Chiron could feel his dick getting harder, hear Kevin breathing deep and gasping and moaning as he sucked him. "Fuck yeah, wow, suck it..." he moaned loudly pounding into Chiron's wet mouth. He was at the point of no return, he could feel his balls tighten up knowing he was going to give Chiron his load of cum. 

Chiron wanted to taste his cum so bad, he loved sucking Kevin off any time. He was so turned on but he knew he would have to wait for his turn. Feeling Kevin's cock get even harder, he knew Kevin was going to cum. Chiron loved being his lover and his slut. He was slamming his cock into Chiron's mouth, he suddenly slowed down. Kevin wanted to feel his tongue on his cock when he came in Chiron's mouth, or maybe he'd cum some place else. This was an awesome feeling, he thought as he looked down at Chiron. Reaching down he managed to pull his white shirt off, exposing his sweet nipples.

"Awww yeah I'm fucking cumminnng!" Kevin told Chiron as he felt his cock explode in Chiron's mouth. "Don't swallow." he told him as he suddenly pulled out of Chiron's mouth and gave him spurt after spurt onto his torso. He watched as his cum dripped off of Chiron's perky nipples. "Fuck yeah, I love when you suck me 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴," he told Chiron as he pulled away from him. Bending down, Kevin kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. They shared his cum, he finally had to swallow. Kevin pulled away from him and kissed Chiron again. "That was so good dirty boy," he told Chiron.

Chiron was trying to catch his breath, he reached for some tissues to clean up with. "I'm glad you enjoyed it babe."

"Don't," he said stopping Chiron from wiping the cum off of his nipples. "Leave it."

"Well sweet nigga, if you say so." Chiron said putting his white shirt back on.

After Kevin got dressed they picked up two large blanket's and his MP3 player and headed upstairs to his room.

"Isn't this hot!" Chiron said full of excitement, as they walked along the beach hand in hand.

Kevin was burning with enthusiasm to bed Chiron.

"Yeah, this is great man." Kevin said as he spotted his room at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, do you know wanna make yourself chill?" he asked as they walked directly into the room.

"You bet." Kevin said taking him by the hand and walking towards the room.

"Is this where we're going to have fun?" he asked looking at moon shining into the room as they reached it.

"Oh no, it's back this way." he told Chiron as he led him past the door and down to his bed. 

"We'll be in no time."

"Cool, you're the boss," he said following him. "𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴, do you think they're ghosts out here?"

"Naw, just you Chiron- just you." he replied with that grin and chuckle he gets a tingle for.

Minutes later they laid down side by side on Kevin's bed, they found themselves in a passionate embrace. There in front of them was a TV with a bookshelf. They were surrounded by posters, video games and the music CD's. It was perfect for a romantic night.

"WOW! This is sick!" Kevin exclaimed as he put the bed sheet over top of them.

"Awesome!" Chiron said spreading the blanket out to cover them from chest to toes.

"Come on!" Kevin told Chiron as he started stripping out of his clothes.

"What we gonna do now'?" he asked as Chiron watched him.

"Slinging whaddya think?" he said as Kevin pulled his pants and undies off and tossed them onto the floor.

"But, but Kev I'm tired," Chiron said worried about how far Kevin was willing to go. The moonlight was so clear, it gave the room a heavenly aura.

"I'll go in first and then you follow. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you honey." he said trying to reassure her. He went over and stepped into the water. Wading out he found the water was no more than maybe four feet deep.

"Come on in honey, it's not deep."

"You promise you won't leave me?" he asked as Chiron stripped out of his clothes and walked toward the bed.

"Man, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Kevin said holding his hand out to him he walked into the water and he pulled Chiron closer to him. "Plus I ain't bust yo cherry yet," he said with a chuckle. He was right it wasn't scary so he felt safe.

"Thanks!" Chiron replied with a laugh, he knew he'd never let anything happen to him. 

Pulling Chiron into his arms, Kevin kissed his passionately, nibbling on his dark neck kissing his way to his left ear lobe.

"Mmmmm." Chrion moaned as he felt Kevin biting his ear, he slipped his arms around Kevin's neck. "I like that."

Kissing and nibbling his way down from Chiron's neck to his chest, Kevin reached for his cock. His cock were nice, long and hard. Squeezing his meat, hearing Chiron moan. Kevin could feel the dried cum on her tits as he bent down and took Chiron's mushroom tip into his mouth. He could taste his cum as he licked and sucked on his dick. 

"Hot cum." he said as he kissed his way to Chiron's right nut, he caressed him even lower, over his navel, down to Chiron's pubes. He was moaning softly as he felt Kevin's fingers rubbing his wet hole. 

"Please?" he asked Kevin as he rubbed his hairy ass, feeling Chiron's ass open for him.

"You know I'll take good care of you 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴," he told Chiron as Kevin gently slid a couple of fingers into his hole.

"Ahhh!" he gasped as he felt Kevin's finger's enter him. Holding him tighter, Chiron wanted him deep on the inside. In and out, he played with Chiron's ass. Hearing him moaning just made Kevin hotter. He wanted to bring his friend/lover off. He bent down and continued to suck Chiron's cock as Kevin finger fucked him. Rubbing his thumb over his hole, Kevin heard him gasp. 

"You like this boo?" he said as he looked into Chiron's eyes, Kevin felt Chiron spread his legs farther apart. "You'll love when I finger fuck your tight boy pussy?"

"Yeah..." he managed to tell Kevin as Chiron reached for his own standing cock. Taking Kevin's cock into his hand, Chiron stroked him.

Kevin pulled his hand away and kissed Chiron. "Not yet, this is all for you," he said.

They could feel the heat from outside as they laid there and Kevin continued to finger Chiron. The deeper and faster he fucked his ass, the more excited he got. Moaning, cursing and gasping- Chiron loved the way Kevin was making him feel. 

"Do it man, finger me, make me cum!" Chiron begged him, he needed to cum so bad.

Chiron grabbed his hand and tried to force Kevin to fuck him harder. "Yeah ohhh, that's it... Oh my God fuck me!"

"Come on!" Kevin said pulling his hand away from Chiron's ass. He couldn't wait, he had to have him now! Taking Chiron by the hand, Kevin pulled him out of the darkness back to the light. "Stay still," he told Chiron. Taking a second blanket, Kevin made a pillow for him.

Chiron did as he was told, he got comfortable and just watched Kevin at work. Kevin joined him on the blanket totally nude. 

"Just lie back and enjoy 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴...." he told Chiron as he started all over again, licking and kissing his way down his body. He licked and nibbled on Chiron's hard nipples. Kissing and licking his way ever lower until he was back down between Chiron's skinny beautiful legs.

He spread Chiron's legs and put his ankles on his shoulders. Kevin could hear his breathing get deeper and his moans frantic as he touched his friend again.

"Oh yessss..." Chiron moaned as he felt Kevin spreading his ass open. He could see how wet Chiron was. There was a slight breeze coming through the window and Chiron felt it on his naked body.

Bending down, Kevin softly licked Chiron's ass slit from the bottom to the top, tasting his sweaty rich juices. He avoided Chiron's cock for the time being. He licked Chiron up and down, sucking Chiron's ass lips into his mouth. He has always worried that Chiron's ass lips were too big, but he always told him that he loved them. He loved sucking them into his mouth, flicking his tongue over them. He could hear Chiron's moans getting louder by the second, feel him thrashing around as he made love to his best friend.

Looking up into Chiron's eyes, he very slowly pushed two fingers inside of Chiron's ass. Kevin could feel his cock getting hard again, he would fuck Chiron before the night was over.

All he could do was gasp and giggle in pleasure. Chiron needed to get fucked, feel Kevin inside of him. "Yeah..." he moaned loudly as Kevin started to fuck him. In and out he finger fucked Chiron. His ass was so wet, he loved it. He pulled his fingers out of Chiron and Kevin licked his juices off of them. 

"More man!" Chiron begged as Kevin entered him again, curling his fingers up inside of him, he found Chiron's g-spot and continued rubbing and fingering him faster and harder- he fucked Chiron. Chiron couldn't lie still, he was jerking all over the blanket. Suddenly he bent down and licked Chiron's hole again, flicking his tongue across Chiron's hard yearning hole.

Chiron was going wild, moaning and getting loud. He needed Kevin's hard cock inside of him. "Fuuck..." he moaned. "Oh yeah!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hood, Terrel and his friend Pizzo were having their own fun. "Can you go get me a deer nigga?" Pizzo asked wiping at a sheet of sweat on his forehead. He hated being hot and he was impatient.

"No, you get it yourself dip drip. All you wanna do it stay in the room and watch TV. You couldda done that at your own house, fool." Terrel said as he thought he heard someone moaning across the street. "Say, did you hear that, man?" he asked as he got tempted to look through the window and he heard a couple of boys about his and Pizzo's age. They had to be naked and one boy was lying on a blanket with his legs up on the guy's shoulders and he was eating his ass!

"What are you watching fool?" Pizzo asked as he walked over to have a look. "What the fuck!" he said turning away. "They're, is that you know who..."

"He's eating his ass... you gettin' hard from that ain't you Pizzo?" he asked sarcastically as he listened in on the other couple.

"Stop fuckin round, I'm not about that gay shit," Pizzo said smacking Terrel on his arm.

"I bet they're Little and that nigga Kevin, they're going at it like a couple of Rom Com bitches," he said as he took in each moan and whisper. "That's it, eat that ass..." Terrel said as he watched the show.

"Fuckin' A!" Chiron hissed at Kevin. Needing to feel his cock inside of his ass.

"You want to get fucked boo???" Kevin asked as he moved up over Chiron.

"Please?" he said watching Kevin as he kissed his way up his body.

Kevin moved up over him, stroking his hard cock, looking at Chiron. He rubbed the head of his cock over Chiron's slit. "You want my cock dirty boy?" he said teasing Chiron, pushing the head of his cock in a bit and pulling out.

"Yeah I want your fuckin' cock!" 

"How do you ask?" Kevin said pushing his cock in a little deeper.

"Please fuck me?"

"That's a good dirty boy," he said as he suddenly pushed in deeper, hearing Chiron sigh he pulled away again.

Lifting his legs, Kevin held them up as he started to fuck Chiron in and out. Feeling his satisfying wetness and how tight he was. Kevin loved it!

"Damn! They're fucking!" Terrel said as he watched, reaching for his crotch he rubbed his cock. Rubbing himself he felt his cock start to harden, even though he always said homophobic stuff.

"Yo! Stop that shit!" Pizzo said as he turned away.

"I remember that you used to liked to beat your shit off when we was kids..." Terrel told him as he unzipped and pulled his dick out.

"We were fucking 9-years-old!"

"So? I bet they're curious too." Terrel said peering closer at the window.

"Yes, yes fuck me!" Chiron said loudly, he needed to cum.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you!" Kevin said as he sped up his thrust. Pumping his rock hard cock into Chiron's tight ass, in and out he rammed the boy he loved for so long.

Gasping and moaning, Chiron felt Kevin pounding into him. "Yeah, oh fuck yeah!" he said loudly, not caring who the hell would hear.

"Turn over," Kevin said as he pulled out of Chiron. He turned over on his hands and knees. 

"FUCK! UUGH!" he felt as Kevin slapped his ass, taking almost all his stamina, he never smacked Chiron hard enough to hurt him, just enough to make his nerves get even hotter.

"Ummm, yeah ummm!" Chiron moaned each time Kevin's cock smacked him, he looked back at his lover, saw Kevin stroking his cock.

"Like that?" he asked as he smacked Chiron's insides one more time.

"Yeah..." he answered as he waited for Kevin to give him his cock again.

Kevin rubbed the head of his cock over the opening of Chiron's wet ass. Without a word, he entered him slowly, taking his time. Chiron moaned as Kevin gave him his 7" cock. "I love your tight ass 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 ."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hot Damn! He's gonna fuck him doggy!" Terrel said as he stroked his cock a bit faster. He got so tired of jacking off. Not even any of the girls at school gave him any kind of sex in 6 weeks, they thought he was a dirty creep and refused him. Pizzo never did like his off-hand cock sucking jokes either. He would love to feel his friend's wet mouth on his cock, fucking into his mouth.

"Come here nigga." Terrel said sternly looking at Pizzo.

"Will you stop doin' that creepy shit!?!" Pizzo said as he walked over and saw that he was playing with himself. Pizzo had suspected that he loved it both ways, when he would go out to his room and tell him he didn't want to be bothered.

"Down on your knees bitch!" he ordered Pizzo.

"No." Pizzo said refusing, he turned to walk away, Terrel grabbed him by his right arm.

"I said down on your knees!" he told Pizzo, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders and pushed Pizzo down in front of him. Looking at him Pizzo, he knew Terrel was serious. Reaching out he grasped his cock in his left hand, he started to slowly stroke him.

"Oh yeah, nigga fuck me!" Chiron moaned loudly as Kevin pounded into him from behind. "Harder!"

Kevin fucked him, feeling his tight ass around his cock. Chiron might be pushing 17-years-old but he still had the best ass Kevin ever had. "Yeah, oh fuck you've got the tightest ass!" he moaned as Chiron started to fuck back against him. Chiron loved when Kevin fucked him hard and deep.

"Do it, shit! Fuck me!" he almost screamed, Chiron reached under himself and rubbed his hard 8" cock. 

"Take it in your pussy mouth!" Terrel told Pizzo looking down at him, he wanted to see him swallow his dick. Pizzo never really cared for sucking a guy, that was going to change. "He's really pounding his ass," he said as he felt Pizzo lick his cock head. He acted like it was the worst thing in the world. "More, suck it, take it in and outta your mouth!" Terrel instructed him. Pizzo was 16-years-old you would think he'd know how to suck a dick.

Pizzo closed his eyes as he put his mouth over the head of his cock and started to suck. 

Grasping his head, Terrel watched as he sucked him, felt Pizzo's tongue on his dick. Pizzo was going to learn to like it, he thought as he continued to listen in on the other couple in the house across the street.

"Fuck yeah, ride my cock babe!" Kevin said as Chiron pushed back on his dick. God, his ass was tight around his cock as he pounded into him. He was so wet, open and hot. Kevin reached under Chiron and grabbed his dick. Felt his hard meat in his hands. "Take my dick my fiyah brotha!" he told Chiron as he pinched and tugged on his cock. Chiron was fucking back against him, taking his cock as deep as he could.

"Fuck me please!" he moaned as Chiron rubbed his cock, he wanted to cum so bad.

Holding Pizzo's head, Terrel fucked his mouth, in and out he shoved his cock down Pizzo's throat. He watched Pizzo take his cock as deep as he could, Terrel held him down and he finally had to pull away from him. Gasping for air he looked up at him kinda bewildered.

"Get some air and then finish me off nigga," Terrel ordered him, he could hear the boy on the other side of the street getting fucked. He watched as the boy behind him grabbed him by the hips again and he pounded into him. They both were grunting and moaning and getting loud. "I said finish me off!" Terrel said loudly. Pizzo looked up at him and reached for his cock again. He took it back into his surprisingly welcoming mouth, stroking him.

"Yeah, suck my dick..." Terrel said as he fucked his friend's mouth. Pizzo would get used to sucking cock and fucking. Holding the back of his head he fucked Pizzo's accommodating mouth. Damn, it had been too long feeling a mouth on his hard dick.

Pizzo was doing his best to finish him off. Relaxing his throat, he was able to take his cock a little easier. Praying he'd be done soon he sucked him harder and stroked his cock. 

"Oh Babe, I'm going to cum!" Chiron moaned loudly as he felt Kevin's climax getting closer. 

The way Chiron was thrashing around and rubbing his cock, Kevin knew he'd cum soon. "That's it babe, take my dick!" Kevin loved the feeling of Chiron's tight ass around his cock.

"Awwww yesss, Kev-omg cumminnnnnggg!" Chiron screamed as his climax hit him. Chiron grunted and moaned as his ass tightened around Kevin's cock.

"Shit! Oh yeah dirty boy- cum all over my cock," Kevin groaned as he emptied his balls into Chiron butt. "Fuck yeah! I love giving you my cum..." Kevin told him as he collapsed over Chiron's back, he held him tightly, kissing Chiron's sweaty back softly. 

Terrel watched as the other couple climaxed. Saw the boy dumping his load in the other's ass. "Suck me Pizzo," he told him, forcing his cock into Pizzo's mouth deeper. In and out he slammed the boy's mouth with his hard dick. "Harder suck me harder nigga-damnit!" 

Pizzo did as he was told, sucking Terrel as hard as he could. He suddenly grabbed Pizzo's head tightly and shoved his cock down his throat fiercely.

Grunting and moaning, Terrel filled his mouth full of hot cum. "Awwwwwwwww, fuck yeah take that cum, swallow it all." Terrel said as he gave Pizzo his man juice. 

Pizzo did the only thing he could do, obligingly he swallowed his cum, trying not to gag or spit it out.

Gasping rapidly, Pizzo pulled away from his cock, he looked up at Terrel. "Fuck, I hope you're satisfied, yo sick man," he said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, you liked it all the same." Terrel said as he adjusted himself and zipped up.

"Help me up nigga," Pizzo told him and Terrel took his hand and helped him off the floor.

"C'mon T, I wanna go back and drink," Pizzo said.

"Chill fool, I'm comin," he said loudly following his friend.

"Dude, did you hear someone talking?" Chiron asked as he sat up on the blanket. Not that he cared if anyone watched them, it made him kinda hot to know someone watched as he and Kevin fucked.

"Nah, I'm sure as loud as your ass was, they heard you all the way to Liberty City," Kevin said teasing him. "Like that's ever bothered you before." Kevin said with a laugh. "I'm bettin' they were just on the other side of the street," Terrel said thinking of strangers watching them make love for the first time. 

"Wouldn't it be hot if somehow we ran into them at our school and had a foursome?" Chiron asked thinking of all of the fun they'd possibly have. 

"Mmmmm I like yo sick head," Kevin said as he took Chiron into his arms for a romantic kiss.

After rinsing off under the shower, they had a romantic late snack and then went and spent the rest of the night in bed, waiting for a new day to dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one. Let me know what you think. Am thinking of doing a Chiron/Terrel story in the near future. Thanks to all my readers!

**Author's Note:**

> The film and characters are property of Barry Jenkins and Tarell Alvin McCraney. Hope you enjoy this story, it is my first official one based on the movie posted here. No doubt you ship Chiron and Kevin as much as I do. Also the looks Terrel gave Chiron were indicative he did have homoerotic feelings for him. Apologies for using the N word but it drives the story forward.


End file.
